Clipped
by mochamaker
Summary: Olivia heads to the salon. A tale written from her POV.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters. No profit made off this set of rambles.

Rated T to M.

**Clipped**

Chapter One:

I walked into the busy squad room earlier than usual today, and stopped at the coffee pot for my morning cup of java, then strode over to my desk like a woman on a mission. And damnit, I was on a mission. I really needed to sit down before I fell down. My crappy leather chair looked like a throne for a queen, I mentally pointed at myself and thought, this queen here. My partner Elliot and I were up most of last night closing a rape/homicide.

I left the squad a mere three hours ago to shower and change before returning for work today. I didn't dawdle at my apartment or sit down for too long for fear I would pass out asleep and not make it in today. I couldn't take the day off because we have to finish up the paperwork so our ADA, the beautiful ball buster, can finish compiling the case against the perpetrator down in our holding cell, who is awaiting her shipment off to Bedford Hills, the prison facility upstate.

"Hey Liv, don't forget about your hair appointment," Elliot Stabler guffawed, watching me as he reminded me oh so delicately. He is always such a man, I wanted to yell at him but refrained. After all, in his pea-sized brain, he was doing me a favor by reminding me. He always laughs when I decide to do something remotely feminine like getting my hair trimmed or my nails filed. I don't know how his wife and daughters put up with him.

I gave him a one finger wave as I kept on walking towards him and my not so empty desk, glaring directly into his dark but smiling eyes. I set down my hot cup of coffee like it's the long lost gold of the Amazon, careful not to spill a drop, then flicked my shoulders to remove my coat.

"Oww, fuck." I whispered as my chin-length hair abruptly caught on the collar of my black trench coat. Stopping my hasty jacket removal, I reached up and yanked my hair away then shook until my jacket slipped off. The sudden pain reminded me why I made the hair appointment in the first place.

It was three weeks ago today and pouring down rain. Elliot and I got called to a scene early in the evening. My hair acted as a sponge for the sliding cold rain and absorbed so much water I wasn't able to ring it out of the strands fast enough. A resulting head cold three days later helped make my final decision to cut my dark hair short. Long hair really isn't suited for police work anyways, people have told me in the past. I always flipped them off in thanks.

First thing my day back after my cold, I promptly made an appointment at one of the most expensive salons in the city, by referral from the Narcotics Lt. whom was the ex of the owner or some such drama. I sadly only cared about the referral and the quick resulting appointment set for eleven this morning.

As I sat at my desk, stretching out in my chair, I looked at Elliot and said, "Ya know Stabler, we can't all just get a buzz cut for beauties sake." I smiled at him as he scowled.

"Liv, you wouldn't know the inside of a salon if you tried to rob one."

"Ahh, sad but true I'm afraid."

Munch looked over, listening to our conversation and remarked, "Yeah Olivia, how did you get that appointment? Stabler told me you got it super fast and at Razor's Slice, which is like mega wealthy ladies place. I'm saying the regular every week French Tip nails type of ladies."

"Yeah, ladies like our new ADA."

"I called in a favor and don't ask." I shrugged then continued, "How would you know what salon our new ADA frequents. Stalking charges hold for boys in blue too Elliot."

Elliot stared at me as I stared right back, curious over his answer. "I read the society pages, okay. I know the name Cabot and all it entails. Leave it at that. From what I've heard, Razor's Slice is upscale and pretty swanky among NYC socialites. Cabot fit's the description that's all I'm saying." He shrugged and broke our staring contest. I remained looking at him for a few seconds before lowering my gaze to the pile of folders adorning my desk.

The wheels in my head began to turn about ADA Cabot. I've told Elliot I found our new ADA extremely attractive and he kept it in confidence, but he needles me over it whenever he can get away with it. And if it's in front of the others, even better. I resisted the urge to kick his shin under her desk.

I sighed, not feeling like conversing with any of the other detectives lurking in the squad room, and sipped my still hot coffee as I signed my name on the stack of DD5's we, as detectives, are required to have filled out and autographed on schedule. I get behind sometimes and have to scramble to keep up, like today. I write as fast as my fingers will go until the stack of ten became a stack of two. I looked at the clock and noticed the time read almost ten. I downed the rest of my coffee, threw on my trench coat and left the squad room to make the trek to the salon.

A mere forty minutes and seven different ways to say stupid drivers, I arrived at Razor's Slice and parked my car in the parking garage down the block, dropping the thirty bucks per hour it cost me with a slight whimper. I walked into the shop and immediately spotted the receptionist, a punked out woman in her mid-twenties adorned in a very slim fitting navy pantsuit. I gave her my name and the confirmation number I was given, then told to have a seat and wait for my stylist to come and get me.

I glanced around the area, taking note of the expensive plants, cushy chairs, and polished glass tables which all silently screamed wealth. I held in my snort of disbelief because the lady next to me was watching me closely, like one watches a mouse crawling across their living room floor. I shrugged and ignored her glare. A few minutes later, a tall man approached me, I stood up to greet him and he introduced himself as frank, my stylist. I followed him back to the cutting area and tried not to gawk at the size of 'his' cutting station, it was huge and adorned with every utensil known to the stylists world.

"Holy shit" I exclaimed as I let Frank tug me over and sit down in the chair. He settled an apron around my shoulders and spun me back for the purpose of washing my hair. He spoke of the gossip around the salon while his long fingers massaged my scalp and cleaned my hair. I pretty much blocked him out except for when my ears sorted out the name Cabot from his ramblings.

I said, "Excuse me, but what did you say about Cabot?"

"I was only commenting on Alex visiting for the third day in row."

Now he had my full attention. "Alexandra Cabot do you mean?" I asked, holding my breath.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I adore the woman but I've seen her far too much this week."

"Maybe her hair is just really messy?" I responded with a slight shrug. "I've seen her after court and wow."

The hands moving through my hair stopped, and he asked, "Do you know her?"

"Actually, I'm a Detective with the NYPD and Miss Cabot is our ADA. I don't _know _her if that's what you are asking."

"Hmm. You said your name was Benson right?" He asked as he rinsed my hair and flipped me back upright for the drying.

"Yes I did."

He made that humming noise again as he combed out my hair. "What is it?" I finally asked not able to stand his mysteriousness.

"Oh Nothing, really." He flicked my hair this way and that, and made a decision. "You said short right?"

"I did." I growled out, irritated with him now.

"I've got just the thing. Hold tight and you'll be stunning in no time."

"Says you. I'm already the envy of all the perpetrators." I sarcastically remarked as he measured my hair and cut with quick precision. He hummed as he worked, obviously no longer wanting to talk with me about the elusive Miss Cabot. Fine, I thought. I'm not really that interested in the stuck up bitch anyways now.

In no time at all, Frank blow dryed and gelled my hair into a sexy mess then gave me the 'what do you think' look. He asked, "Well," in a lilting squeak.

"Great. I love it." I said, staring at my reflection in the two mirrors, not recognizing myself amongst the gorgeous creature staring back at me. Frank really knows what he is doing and is worth the two hundred I will be paying, plus tip of course. Definitely better than a buzz cut, I thought as I glanced from mirror to mirror.

Frank shook off the spare hairs and nodded his approval as I stood up slowly, stiff from being in the chair for almost an hour. I slipped him a nice tip as I gathered my jacket and paid the receptionist. I exited the shop then I paused to dig for my cell phone and hear footsteps behind me on the sidewalk. I remained still and hopefully oblivious to my stalker, but really I'm getting ready to turn and punch the shit out of the person behind me.

"You look good Detective." I heard in a low shout from right behind me. I would recognize that voice anywhere- Alexandra Cabot. I refrained from punching her, and instead wiped my sweaty hands on my pants just in case she wants to do something civilized like shake my hand or something. It just wouldn't be sexy to sweat on my crush while we're clothed. I smiled at the thought then dropped my glee before I turned around.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around. "Ah, ADA Cabot. Thank you. What a surprise to see you here." I said in a soft tone of voice with a hint of surprise and a hint of sarcasm, my face its usual mask of indifference.

Alex deflected my hidden question within a statement as only a true lawyer would and mumbled in a flat tone, "I'm just getting out of the office for a bit." She shuffled from foot to foot in a very unCabot like behavior and then glanced at her shiny and I'm sure expensive watch adorning her right wrist and then asked softly, "May I buy you lunch Detective?"

I thought about saying no but my mouth said, "Yes. Sure. Um…where?"

"I know a place not too far. I don't have court scheduled until tomorrow morning so I'm essentially free until then. May I drive you? Or would you rather meet there?"

I wanted to ride in her car but I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea since I'm essentially on call. Instead I suggested, "Why don't I follow you there and that way if I get called, you won't have to worry about getting me back here to my car."

She hesitated for a moment then said, "Okay. It wouldn't be any trouble though just so you know. I'm parked up in the garage." She pointed over to where my vehicle was parked.

I said, "me too." I started to walk and she walked beside me almost stride for stride.

"Were you just in the salon?" I looked at her.

She almost tripped as we walked but she caught herself and then mumbled, "Err, yes I was…nails, I needed a manicure." She held out her hand to me, nails up to display the beautiful French Tips adorning her hand.

"Beautiful. Frank mentioned seeing you earlier."

"He did?" She looked into my eyes, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"He did. Apparently you have _visited_ him a little too frequently this week. Any particular reason Counselor?"

She shook her head no then nodded yes, "I…I well," she trailed off and didn't finish her reply.

I opened my mouth to ask her the question again, but we had reached our vehicles and the opportunity disappeared for the moment. She got in her dark blue Audi and I got in my vehicle. She started up the engine and exited the garage, going slow and allowing me to follow closely. She whipped through traffic like a indy driver and I barely was able to keep up with her. She pulled into the restaurant parking garage, parked and waited for me before exiting her car. She sauntered over to my parked car and leaned against the hood. I locked up my vehicle and smiled at her.

"Miss Cabot, I hope your hungry, because I sure am."

"I bet you're a bottomless pit Detective," Alex winked as she turned and walked to the entrance to the restaurant.

I shouted, "I do so love to eat Counselor." Alex did stop walking. I walked up to stand by her side and glanced into her wide blue eyes. I outstretched my hand and grabbed her elbow, noticing her starting to sway unsteadily.

"Come on." I tugged her with me into the restaurant and over to the hostess station. I now have an idea that maybe Miss Cabot likes me as more than a colleague.

The hostess glanced up at us as we approached the station and said in an loud voice, "Ah, Miss Cabot. Back again?" Alex nodded but didn't speak. I resisted the urge to put my index fingers in my ears and block out the sound. The hostess informed us with a flick of his wrist, "We have a booth for you this way." The hostess grabbed menus and walked away from the station in a blur of white and black. I followed and tugged Alex along.

I kept my hold on her thin elbow as the hostess led us to a corner booth, hidden by plants and out of the way of the general restaurant traffic. I kept hold of Alex while she sat down in her seat with a plop, then released her and I sat down gently, not sure of the recoil of the bench seat cushion. I have sat in booths that bounced me out and on my ass on the floor before, so now I'm overly cautious about that. How embarrassing that would be today. We get settled and the waiter arrives to take our drink order. I order a soft drink sheepishly and Alex ordered a glass of white wine. She glanced at me as she ordered, waiting for me to judge her, but I just lifted my eyebrow and stayed silent.

"How is your day going so far?" I asked, wanting to break the ice after the waiter left. I looked into her blue eyes as I twirled my napkin between my fingers.

"Crap and yours? I noticed you got your hair cut earlier," she ducked her eyes and said, "looks nice on you." She cleared her throat and kept her eyes down.

I watched her face and a pink flush, barely noticeable began to color her cheeks. "So you said. But…um thank you Miss Cabot." I gallantly responded, my mind spinning over her blushing about my new hairstyle.

The waiter brought our drinks out quickly and we ordered our lunch. I chose the roast beef melt and Alex chose a salad with light dressing. I sipped my soda and watched as she sipped her wine. She glanced at me as she swallowed and asked, "What?"

I shrugged, not wanting to explain why I found her perfect lips caressing the edge of her glass fascinating. I twirled my straw nervously and gathered my courage. I took a deep breath and asked, "What did you mean to say earlier when I asked you about why you visited Frank three times in a row?" I took a sip and waited.

I looked into her eyes as they widened in fear then she ducked her head again, hiding her expressive blue eyes from my penetrating gaze. I heard her take a deep breath then she said, "I…well, Frank said you had made an appointment with him, and well, I sort of… talkaboutyouoften…while I'm there."

"You do?" I asked, my jaw dropping slightly in astonishment. _Alex talks about me to her stylist? _

"I do," Alex whispered and lifted her eyes from the table to meet mine. "I do talk about you…a lot."

_Good to know, I thought. _"Why do you talk about me?" I asked and in a upper class faux accent continue, " surely, a lady of your status has others to speak of."

In a soft voice Alex responded to my silliness, "Actually I don't." She gazed into my eyes, her beautiful mouth turning down into a frown of sadness. I felt compelled to reach across to touch her and so I did, letting my hand lay on hers on top of the table. I felt her hand tense slightly at the touch but then she relaxed and accepted my supporting touch.

"That's okay Alex. Don't be sad. I'm glad I'm here for you, and you can talk about me with others."

She nodded her head and said, "Work has become my life and your what's interesting to me about work. Besides, I've known Frank forever and we are attached at the hip. In a way, he is my stylist and my best friend; the best free therapist in the city."

"I know what you mean. Elliot is the same way for me. He's more than my partner, he's my best friend. I tell him everything."

"Oh, you do. And what do you tell him Detective? All your deep dark secrets I hope, because Lord knows, I tell Frank about everything going through my head." She picked up her glass and took a healthy sip of her wine, then another, swirling the liquid around her tongue.

I thought I'd respond to her with a quip but instead I bit my lip, enjoying the pain for a minute, and glanced into her eyes as I said in a husky voice, "I told him that I like you."

She coughed out the wine she had just taken a sip of and said softly, "Huh?"

"You asked about what deep secrets I've told Elliot... and I've told him about you, probably as much as you've told Frank about me. We are talking about the same page here, right?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

I asked in a whisper, "I like you and you like me." I made a gesture between us and looked down at our joined hands.

"Yes, same page," she replied also in a whisper, then turned her hand over under mine and grabbed me in a tight clasp. She smiled at me, so wide it reached her eyes as I looked up once again into her now dark blue eyes, the corners crinkling slightly.

The waiter brought our food to the table, distracting us from gazing into each others eyes. I wasn't sure whether I was upset or grateful as my stomach growled loudly, announcing its excitement over the just arrived roast beef melt. I laughed, and Alex laughed along with me, but we still held hands even after the waiter deposited the food and left in a hurry.

"Um, I need my hand to eat," I said, still smiling.

"Yes. I knew that," Alex mumbled and ducked her head sheepishly as she tugged her hand out from under mine. I placed my napkin in my lap, picked up my sandwich and dug in, figuring the faster we eat, the more time we'll have to spend time together elsewhere, away from nosy restaurant patrons. I noticed a few of the waiters and a patron or two glancing over at our joined hands in curiosity and one or two with a looks of disgust.

In between gooey bites of sandwich, I asked, "Would you like to take a walk after we finish? I'd like to talk some more about…things if you don't mind."

"Sure," Alex replied as she stuffed a huge bite of lettuce into her mouth, obviously thinking the same thing I thought earlier about eating fast so we will have more time to spend together without the demands of our jobs getting in the way. As long as Elliot doesn't call me, the horrible timed idiot. He has interrupted me at inopportune times before, and normally, I just laughed over it, but this time, I might actually get mad at him. It's not like he has ESP and knows I'm sitting with Cabot, and having just told her I liked her and she said so in return. As I sat on my seat and gaze at her, I felt like I was in high school again, and just scored a hot date with the head cheerleader. I tapped my foot gently, unable to fully contain my excitement.

We finished the rest of the meal in silence, both chewing quickly. After we both had plowed through our food, the waiter brought over the check and I allowed her to pay since she asked me to lunch this time. And I did feel a little guilty over dropping two hundred bucks for my new shorned hair. She placed a tip on the table and gazed into my eyes as she finished her wine.

"Thank you Alex." I said, making sure to lower my voice to its huskiest register. Others have told me my voice turned them on and I crossed my fingers it also turns on Alex, liking and lusting me aren't quite the same I don't think.

"You're most welcome Detective."

"You know you can call me Liv if you want," I softly said as we stood up from our booth and prepared to exit the restaurant.

"Okay…Liv" She smiled at me as she said my name in a skeptic tone of voice.

"I mean it Alex," I told her, and reached for her hand to grasp it as we stepped out onto the sidewalk and head downtown.

**A/N: Let me know if you want another chapter or for me to scrap this piece.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters. I'm not making any profit from this tale… +tear trails down cheek+

Rated T to M

**Clipped**

Chapter Two:

_Just a Walk Darling_

As Alex and I left the restaurant, I ignored the looks we received and resisted the urge to flip off the patrons. She gazed at me as we walked out the door, her hand warm in the clasp of mine. Her fingers gave me a brief squeeze and she turned towards the nearby park up the street. I let her tug me along.

We walked stride for stride and I gazed at her out of the corner of my eye. I saw her doing the same thing, and smiled at her attempt to be sly. Then I ducked my head to hide my cheesy grin from her.

"Would you like to go to the park just up ahead?" she asked in a soft tone.

I leaned in to hear her better and caught the whiff of her perfume as I inhaled. She wore a subtle scent, not too sweet and not too spicy. I decided I liked it and kept my head close to her as I asked, "a park…are you sure the squirrels won't chase us?" I leaned in closer, my nose almost bumping her ear. "I've been known to be chased by the scarce wildlife populating the city." I watched her as she opened her mouth to respond and noticed her jaw shaking ever so subtly.

Her throat moved as she swallowed, then she said with a throaty laugh escaping those plump lips, "Liv, the perps of the city aren't exactly wildlife, and they certainly are not in scarce supply."

I slid my hand up her arm and gripped her warm elbow, then whispered, "I…chase the bad guys Miss Cabot, not the other way around. I really… meant that the squirrels chase me. Every time I walk around a park, the squirrels follow me and have their little squirrel group sessions at my feet. I think they wanted to nest in my hair or something because heavens knows, I don't have any nuts for them."

"Ohh.." she yanked me back as she stopped walking, threw her head back, and let out a long belly laugh. The sound was so magical and so very different from the usual noises erupting out of that glorious and often harsh mouth. I smiled at her release of joy, knowing it had never happened before in my presence. I wanted to do whatever possible to evoke that lovely noise from Alex. The tingles I felt in my toes at the echoing joy made me smile in pleasure.

She turned to me and buried her face in my shoulder until she calmed down. I felt her breath hitting my neck and shivered in response. She seemed oblivious to my shaking as she tightened her grip on me, and bit her lip as she released the occasional giggle in between gasping breaths.

I stood there on the sidewalk, people dodging around us left and right and let her rest on me. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else at that moment. She pulled back and looked into my eyes then whispered, "Olivia…you smell good."

I gazed into those pools of ice and watched as they melted before my eyes. I whispered back, "so do you Alex." I watched her lean in until her breath caressed my slightly parted lips in warm puffs, a contrast to the cool New York air. I wanted to close the distance between us, to have my first taste of her silky looking lips, but I looked into her eyes and saw the blue swallowed by black.

I knew in an instant between one rapid beat of my heart and the next that if I were to kiss Alex, she would kiss me back without hesitation. And it scared the crap out of me. I broke the spell we both seemed to be under and stepped back, breaking away from her grasp and her body heat. I turned my head and looked ahead of us, allowing my eyes to scan the patrons of the city and avoiding the disappointment I was sure would be echoing within those chips of ice she gazed at the world through.

I heard her sigh deeply and let her fingers loosen within mine. I wasn't about to let her pull completely away from me, so I gripped her hand tight. She gasped at the power of my grip. I think she assumed that I would let her pull away from me. Maybe the others who took an interest in her let her pull away, be the one in control, but not me and she should know better.

At work, I never let her pull away until I have the answer I want. I end up spending a great deal of my day arguing with the stubborn ADA Cabot. On this walk, we are just Alex and Olivia. Detective Benson and ADA Cabot are not present.

I turned back to look at her, needing to see into her eyes. The blue of her eyes looked stormy and mysterious, such a contrast from the pale color of only a moment ago.

"What do you do in your spare time Alex?" I asked, needing to break the silence and attempt to calm down the storm clouds in her eyes. I learned early in my career when dealing with a delicate person, that I needed to divert rising emotion, and distract degrading introspection. Alex gazed into my eyes, her facial expression giving no indication of her thoughts. I needed to know what she was thinking as her eyes glazed over, and I would have to do it the only way I knew how.

She shook her head and broke our intense gaze. "I read and write."

"What do you read?" I started to swing our hands as we continued walking down the sidewalk, our fingers interlaced and loosely holding onto each other.

"This may sound stupid, but legal mysteries," she smiled softly and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I read detective mysteries," I replied and smirked stupidly. I heard her giggle softly.

"Wow… We are a pair then."

"Actually, we should probably swap. I read legal mysteries for tips on how to get behind your shield and you read detective mysteries to learn how to get behind mine." I laughed softly as we arrived at the park and continued walking down the small inner sidewalk that led through the park and the beautiful trees. I turned my head to gaze at her, being careful not to trip as I continued walking at the same speed. "You said you write. What do you write?"

I made sure to watch her eyes closely as she turned to meet my gaze. The blue was lighter, but still stormy with the pupil still wide. "Oh, I just write things… fiction."

I joked, "you don't write legal mysteries, do you?"

She poked me in the ribs and said, "no, I don't…I'm not comfortable talking about it just yet with you."

"Oh. That's fine." We reached a park bench and I pointed and asked, "would you like to sit down? My feet are beginning to hurt from these boots." I looked to my feet and frowned, hoping my expression would persuade her.

She nodded. "Those look heavy. Frankly, when I met you, I wondered how you managed to wear those heavy things everyday."

I sat down, turned to her, squeezing her hand as she sat down, and puffed up my chest with mock strength, like a rooster strutting before a hen. "Practice of course." I dropped my gaze and looked at her high-heeled feet and said, "how the hell do you wear those… knee killers everyday?" I smirked at her to take any possible bite out of my question.

She smiled at me coyly, I guess would be the best way to describe it and said softly, "practice of course. And chasing down certain evasive SVU detectives when I have to helps build up and tone my calf muscles."

"Mhm, that so? Evasive?" I said with a deep laugh, enjoying the way Alex banters with me when we're not at work.

"Yes.." She pointed over to a squirrel nearby and laughed as she said, "look Detective…there's a perp following you, getting ready to jump you." I yanked my fingers away from hers and smacked her shoulder playfully.

"No my dear ADA, I think that is a stalker here for you. She was in the jury at your last trial and decided she must have you. Your glasses bewitched her." She laughed again and leaned against me, grabbing my elbow and curling her fingers around the soft fabric of my trench coat.

After several giggles, she caught her breath and calmed down, but stayed leaning warmly against my arm. "A female stalker. That is priceless." She took several deep breaths, turned and set her head on my shoulder. "I was not stalking you earlier today. I want you to know that."

"I know." I didn't pull away or move. I was frozen at the touch of her resting so casually against me in the serene setting of the park.

We watched the squirrel playing with a piece of bark, chewing on it while holding it between its tiny little paws.

In a soft whisper she asked, "how do you know my glasses bewitched her?"

"Because they have bewitched me," I stated simply, then bit my bottom lip, as hard as I could.

There it was, my interest in her confirmed and blunt. Out in the open for all to know. I've never been good at hiding my feelings, when I deign to let them run rampant within me. Most often I close them up and lock them away, but for some reason, the blue eyes act as a key and unlock the gate.

The stormy blue cleared and lightened back to the crystal blue of before the restaurant, and I watched helpless as tears gathered and dripped out. I threw caution to the wind and said _fuck it _in my mind. I wanted to taste those lips, fear be damned. I leaned down and softly kissed her shaking lips. I was met with no hesitation just as I predicted, and she kissed me back with a ferocity and passion I didn't expect.

I melted against her as her softly moving lips heated my blood to near boiling level in a matter of seconds. I heard a whimper escape, but whether it was from me or her, I didn't know. Time stood still as we enjoyed each other.

Out of the corner of my eye as I switched the angle of my kiss, I saw the squirrel moved around us, chewing and shaking the fallen leaves on the ground, unaware and uncaring that we were in its territory. I sent a silent thanks to the squirrel for just being there and prodding my confession from my lips.

I continued kissing Alex for as long as I could hold my breath and not pass out from lack of oxygen. She moaned against my lips and I decided then that air wasn't that important so long as she kept moaning like that.

My cell phone ringing broke the peace of our kissing. I ignored it.

**A/N: On my knees here begging for your…. Review. ;+)**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters and no profit made.

Rated M for heavy petting….for now ;+)

**Clipped **

Chapter Three:

_Questions and Answers_

Alex pulled her soft lips away from mine and whispered, "you better answer that."

Gasping for breath I whispered back, "It's just Elliot. I told him I'd be back later." I snorted. "Probably wants to know if I got a pedicure complete with sparkling pink nail polish to go with my new haircut."

The phone finally stopped ringing.

"I think all your squirrel friends might appreciate the colorful change." Her pouty lips lifted into a smirk.

My eyes drifted down to those lips, locking on as I leaned in to brush my lips against hers again. A pink tongue darted out and slid across her bottom lip, wetting it. I watched transfixed.

A hand pressed into my shoulder gently but firmly. I whimpered softly. I needed another taste of her.

"I need to get back to work." Warm breath caressed my lips as she spoke. My eyes lifted and met darkened blue, glittering and tempestuous. "I don't want too. I would much rather stay here with you for the rest of the afternoon, but I have paperwork. Liz will be after me if I don't finish it on time."

The heat roaring in my body flickered down to a low flame. _Liz. _Wincing at the mention of the Bureau Chief for the DA Special Victims, I pulled away from those beckoning lips and chewed the inside of my cheek to keep from whining. The firm hand slowly crept up to warmly wrap around my neck, the thumb stroking and teasing my skin. My body shivered in response.

Sharp nails snuck up under my neck hair and scratched lightly. The whine trapped in my throat flipped to a low purr as the nails tickled light streaks along my scalp. "I'd like you to stay too, but I understand…the need for paperwork."

She sighed. "We are all slaves capitulating to our masters. Liz is like the head master, beating down all the other masters with her scary glaze." She gave a dramatic shiver, clutching at my neck with her warm fingers then said, "Perhaps we can get together again?"

Reaching up, I clasped the hand wrapped around my neck, turning it to thread my fingers through her fingers. _Such soft skin and her palm is so warm, ah I just want to curl up in her arms, letting her touch me with these strong, slim fingers. _"Absolutely Alex. I enjoy your company…outside of work."

"Ah, so are you saying you don't enjoy my company while we are working?"

For a second, I thought she sounded hurt but then I noticed one corner of her mouth lifted. "I'm going to say I didn't enjoy it as much. Mmm," I smiled a half smile. "Somedays, you do make me want to assault you."

"Diplomatic Liv. Don't let the squirrels hear you or else they will all testify against you." Her fingers tightened in my hand.

"I'll just pay them under the table with unlimited nut supplies. Munch is usually available. And he almost always sits beside me." I smiled as an image of Munch running away from a pack of squirrels popped into my head.

Her laugh was instantaneous and it echoed around the park it was so loud. My body vibrated right along with the echoes. Heat rushed to my cheeks as warmth gathered in my loins.

She calmed down, her laugh fading slowly to occasional giggles. "Oh poor Munch."

"Yeah, poor Munch." She lifted our joined hands, brushing her lips over the back of my hand. Blue eyes looked up into mine. My breathing seized and I shifted in my seat.

Warm breath caressed my flushed skin as she whispered against my hand, "Olivia."

I smiled. "Alex."

A phone ringing broke our gaze. She pulled away and dug in her purse with her free hand, pulling out her blackberry to gaze at the caller ID. "It's my secretary. I have to answer this."

"Go ahead," I said and waved with my free hand. She didn't move away from me as she flicked the call button and spoke into her phone. I watched her mouth move as she answered her secretary about some file. She winked as she ended the call.

"I have to get back in. She couldn't find the file and I need it copied in quadruplicate by four," she said, sighed then rolled her eyes.

I squeezed her hand as I stood up, tugging her with me. "If you happen to be free maybe tonight or tomorrow…uh, would you like to have dinner?" She dropped her phone into her bag, not breaking our gaze.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she coyly asked.

"No, I thought we could get together to go over my testimony…" I rolled my eyes at her then whispered, "of course I'm asking you out on a date. I'm obligated to _return_ the favor for lunch."

"Smartass… Then I'm going to say yes."

"I'll call you later tonight to _discuss _the details," I said softly and let the smile tugging at my lips take over. I felt giddy.

She nodded slightly, "yes we should discuss things, shouldn't we?" We walked back down the small sidewalk, making our way out of the park slowly, savoring the last few moments of being in each others company.

"Alex this might be a little late in asking but…are you into women or…just me?"

She turned her head to stare into my eyes as she tugged me to a stop. "I don't hide who I am or who I date. I haven't been seriously interested in anyone…since I started this job."

I opened my mouth to ask more but she beat me to it.

"Detective…put the clues together."

"So it's me then?"

"Yes," she stated firmly, then turned her head to look down the sidewalk ahead of us. We remained standing still for a minute or two.

"Ah ha… I thought you were flirting with me last week. So, were you?"

"Hopelessly." She smiled at started walking again, squeezing my loose fingers tightly and tugging me along beside her.

"I had a really nice time at lunch today Alex. It was nice running into you."

"Well, I enjoyed following you." She smirked. "I had a very nice time today too Olivia." She leaned in and whispered, "I really like your new hairstyle in case I haven't mentioned it already."

I reached up and ruffled my stiff locks self consciously, and frowned when they failed to move much. "I think I'll just put my head down and ram the perps today." I yanked away my hand, wincing as the gel spiked strands stuck to my fingertips.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see. The great Olivia Benson doing her triceratops impersonation," she said with a chuckle.

"You think I'm great?" I asked before I could stop the words from escaping.

"I wouldn't be spending time with you if I didn't have a high opinion of you…. Do you remember the cartoon movie The Land Before Time?"

"Hm, vaguely. Why?"

"In the movie, there is this triceratops named Sarah. One of the main dinosaur characters. Anyways, she is stubborn, willful, intelligent and ignorant. But by the end of the movie, she is docile and compassionate. She is my favorite. When I first met you, I imagined you as Sarah the triceratops. "

I looked at her skeptically. "So you thought I was ignorant?" I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not.

She noticed my expression and immediately continued explaining, "not ignorant… just unknowledgeable about the many loopholes of legal matters. But that's not the point of my reference. I'm trying to say that I have always liked you. I'm fond of your character Olivia Benson."

"Mmm. I'm fond of you too Miss Cabot. When I met you, I thought you had spunk. I appreciate spunky people."

We exited the park and walked up the street back towards the restaurant parking garage. I stayed quiet and let her absorb my statement. She seemed content to walk in silence. We reached the garage far too quickly and I followed her into the fading darkness, our hands still holding and fingers still intertwined.

I walked with her over to her car and stood beside her as she unlocked the door. I looked into her eyes and said softly, "well, I'll call you later."

Her head dropped from mine as I took a step back and turned. Warm arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me back. I fell back willingly into her arms. My eyes closed as she kissed me. I kissed her back with equal fervor, parting my lips for her warm tongue to slip between and taste my mouth. I moaned and grabbed her slim waist. She moaned in reply then pulled her lips away.

"Wow," she mumbled.

I nodded and said, "uhhuh. Wow indeed. I think you've fried my brain cells."

"Is that bad?"

"Hell no. You have excellent oral skills Miss Cabot."

"Why thank you, Liv. I need to go as much as I don't want to. I'm sure I will see you again soon. We'll talk later."

"Indeed we will." I reached up and squeezed her elbows, stroking the insides with my thumbs. Goosebumps popped up all along her arms as I touched her. I smiled at the reaction.

After several seconds of holding each other, she let go of me and got into her car, winking at me as she shut the door. I waved and winked back. Then turned and jogged to my car, not wanting to watch her pull away. I might have run after her and demanded she skip work to hang out with me.

My phone rang as I got into my car and closed the door. I dug it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Elliot, calling again. _He's so needy. _

I saw a flicker of my reflection in the rearview mirror and turned it towards me to inspect myself in better detail. I still looked the same as I did at the salon but I sure didn't feel the same.

I answered my annoying phone finally and shouted, "Benson. Hello El."

"Hey, did the salon stylist kidnap you and use you as a life size Barbie doll?" He asked, guffawing at his cleverness.

"Nope. Still here in one piece, wearing the same clothes as earlier. Why, what's up?"

"You've been gone for like four hours and I thought…I should check in. So do you look like a show poodle?"

"Ahh, that's sweet Stabler. Did you need me for anything?"

"Actually we got a case just a few minutes ago. I asked Finn to tag along in case you did get kidnapped."

"Text me the address and I'll meet you on scene." I glanced at my watch and noticed that it had been over four hours since I left the station. _Shit. _

"See you in a bit then." Three seconds later my phone bleeped with the incoming text. I glanced at the address and repeated it to remember it. Then I slipped my phone back into my pocket, clicked on my seat belt. With a squeal of tires and a loud laugh, I left the garage to go to the scene.

"I'm going on a date with Alexandra Cabot," I repeated as I drove, still not quite believing it. My heart pounded with excitement the whole way there. I wanted to shout it out the rolled down window, but refrained.

I parked on the street at the scene. I grabbed my gun and my badge to clip onto my belt as I exited the car. Slipping on my coat, I ruffled my hair and prepared myself for Elliot's reaction to my change of appearance. He might hate it and he might like it; sometimes with him, it's hard to tell.

I schooled my face into my 'I know what I'm doing here' face, and walked under the scene tape.

I glanced around and saw uniformed cop's everywhere but no Elliot. I flashed my badge to show everyone looking that I'm suppose to be here. Then I saw Finn standing by the yellow tape, talking with a uniformed cop. I headed in his direction, figuring to get the scene details from him rather than a uniform. As I sauntered over, I heard a few catcalls and laughs. I smiled at the reactions. _Frank really does know his do's. _

"Hey girl. Wow, Benson. Looking fine today."

"Thanks Finn. It's just a haircut is all." I nodded my chin in the direction of the open red door to the brownstone and said, "what have we got?"

He flicked out his little memo and read, "a neighbor called in a disturbance around two-thirty. Said he heard yelling and didn't know what was going on. Thought to be safe, call it in, and cover his ass I guess."

He grabbed my elbow and we walked away from the uniform to go into the house. We flashed our badges at another uniform and walked in.

I gazed around the room, taking in the surroundings. A slim brunette with spiked hair in a similar style to my new one sat on a cream colored couch and spoke with my partner. Elliot looked up and met my gaze. His eyes widened briefly but then he averted his eyes to focus once again on the woman that sat next to him. _Must be a witness or the victim, I thought as I walked by them._

The woman had tear streaks and wore a nice white button down shirt and black trouser suit. I averted my gaze out of respect for the possible victim and focused on Finn.

Finn pulled me up the stairs to the second floor and into the bedroom. A woman lay sprawled over the bed, her body nude and her legs spread wide. I noticed the Medical Examiner working on the body, oblivious to the Crime Scene Technicians moving back and forth, taking pictures, measurements, and documenting every last detail of this room. As a detective, I often refer to the CSU team for my leads and know most of the men and women moving about the room.

Janie, one of the team members and a good friend of mine looked up from her spot by the wall and winked at me and said loudly, "looking good Benson."

I nodded my chin in her direction, winked, and bit my lip to keep from saying something coy and making a fool out of myself. Then focused on the scene before me with as much focus as I could muster.

I crouched over the body, taking in every minute detail open to my eyesight. I made a note of the faint bruising around her wrists and her neck. Either a rape or lovemaking gone astray.

There was no obvious sign of a cast aside murder weapon.

"Looks like a rape-strangling from what I have gathered so far," Melinda Warner the ME said from her spot beside the body.

"Time of Death?" I asked, already assuming it was within the last few hours based on the fresh appearance of the body.

"Around one-thirty," an immediate response from Doctor Warner.

"Any idea on the weapon?" Finn asked from his spot over by the closet.

"I don't think it was a rope but I won't know until I examine the body in the lab."

I looked over at Finn as he gazed into the walk in closet and reached in. He pulled out a necktie. "Might this be it?"

"It's a possibility. I won't know more until levity sets in. Have CSU bag them all and the belts. I'll have them examined for skin cell evidence and fingerprints just to be sure."

"Hey Finn, who's the woman downstairs on the couch?"

"Supposedly the girlfriend. Left work early to make the final arrangements for tonight," he said with a shrug.

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and stared again at the sprawled and cooling body. I couldn't imagine finding Alex in this state. _Don't go there Benson._

"What was she planning for tonight?" I timidly asked.

"She planned on proposing."

**A/N: I have had the worst headache on the planet the whole day, but I wanted to get this uploaded before tonight. R&I premiere you know. I'm such a lesbian, I know. I planned my whole day around the airing.**

**Since I'm drugged out on Excedrin, I let my muse write this. She likes to leave things…hanging so to speak. Please don't get mad at her, she's a sensitive sort. Review and let me know what you think of it… PUHLEASE **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters and no profit made.

Rated M for naughtiness…

**Clipped **

Chapter Four:

_Wine? Dine? Or Just Dessert? _

"Hey Liv, are you going to be okay? You seem kind of in a daze." Elliot glared at me as I sat across from him in the squad room.

I got back to the squad over an hour ago with a promise to Elliot to gaze at the case photos. I felt the fatigue of a never-ending day settling on me like a wet blanket, pulling my muscles down. My cup of coffee sat on my desk abandoned as my stomach churned at the sight of the sprawled and strangled woman.

I looked up from my desk to meet his bloodshot eyes.

"Just thinking El. Got a lot whirring through my head." Leaning back, I rested my hands on top of my spiked hair, not even caring that the spikes poked my palm. My hair appointment felt like hours ago, which after a glance at the clock, I realized it was almost twelve hours ago.

"Mhh… So, where did you go today when you went AWOL?" he asked, leaning back in his own chair and mimicking my pose. I sighed. I needed to talk about my day with the illustrious Miss Cabot, but I wasn't totally sure Elliot would be able to keep it a secret. I knew he would also needle me about it, wanting all the details. _He's worse than a best friend in that regard. Nosy. _

"Oddly, I ran into our ADA at the salon." _Nonchalant is my style._

"You did huh? I was right about her being there?" He grunted. "So what happened?"

"We chatted," I vaguely answered. "Then we decided to grab some lunch. And at the end, you called."

He stared at me through hooded eyes then he leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk. "I heard birds through the phone." I wanted to growl at him.

"I was outside." I detected he could tell I wasn't going to give him the full scoop because he nodded and looked down at the folders on his desk.

"Okay then. Anything on the crime photos?" He pointed to the pile of 8 by 10's sitting in front of me in spatial order from the scene in a corner to corner view, starting with the entrance to the bedroom and the window clearly identified with marker.

"Nothing to write home about. This whole scene puzzles me El." I shrugged and met his gaze. He shrugged back. "Maybe I've just had too much going on today to focus on this right now." I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

He took a sip of his coffee mug then said, "well gorgeous, you look exhausted."

I huffed. "So is that your polite way of saying I need to take my ass home and get some rest?" I almost gasped as I remembered that I promised Alex that I would call her tonight. _Shit. _My face must have shown what I was thinking because Elliot frowned and said, "what's wrong now?" His lips then lifted into a smirk. "Did you forget your new styling products in Cabot's car?"

"I didn't get in Cabot's car, though it's nice. I almost lost her while following her to the restaurant. That woman puts an Indy racer to shame."

He laughed. "Alex Cabot a speedy driver? Hmm. I can see it, she's very focused." He tapped his lips with his finger.

"You're telling me," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Liv?" Now I had his full attention. Me and my big mouth. I sighed and resigned myself to my fate.

"I just agreed… about Cabot and her ability to focus."

"Why didn't you two just ride together?" He leaned forward, resting on his elbows in his 'I want to know more' pose.

I ducked my head. "I wasn't sure if I'd get a call from you and I didn't want her to feel obligated to be my taxi." Grabbing my jacket off the back of my chair, I stood up then slipped it over my shoulders. My hands went to my neck to move my hair automatically. Elliot laughed as he watched me do it. I faked a neck rub as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're so polite Liv," he murmured under his breath. Though not soft enough to avoid me hearing what he said.

"Jerk," I muttered as I packed up my briefcase and laptop, making sure to toss the scene photos into my bag for a better inspection later tonight. I'd want to look at them again. My mind is weird like that. I will have the most intense moments of focus but then other times when I need to focus, I just can't. I needed every available minute to stare at the photos because this case wasn't going to solve itself.

A thought occurred to me as I hefted my bag over my shoulder, messenger style and stared at Elliot.

"What about the girlfriend El? What did she say?" I watched his face scrunch up. "Funny that… I'm not completely sure what the deal is with the two of them. Some of her answers just didn't make any sense." He tugged his earlobe, a nervous tick when he was confused about something. I'd been with him long enough to read his body language.

"Mind if I look over the notes from your interviews tonight?" I shrugged. "It might help having the scene photos and the witness statements right in front of me, side-by-side you know?"

"Yeah sure." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out his little notebook he uses during interviews and flung it at me. I caught it before it smacked me in the cheek.

"Ass," I muttered, then slipped the notebook into my jacket pocket. "Okay, I'm out of here. I've got my cell if any emergencies should arise. Otherwise, I'd like to rest, and just be… tonight, Elliot." I pointedly looked at him, giving him my best menacing glare.

He has a tendency to text me stupid jokes at three in the morning, waking me up and scaring the shit out of me. Not to mention disturbing my bed companions. I complained to him once not to do it anymore and he promised. Then I got a text from Finn via Elliot.

That day, his lips almost met my knuckles, but I didn't want to lose my badge over something so juvenile. So instead, I stuck all of my dirty gym clothes in his locker the week after when he went on a two week vacation. I laughed the whole day and everybody knew why, yet nobody said anything when Elliot returned. It was great. The smell still lingers inside the small square.

With a snort, I stepped out of the squad room and headed to the elevator. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone to check my text messages. I had three. Two from Elliot, and one from a number I didn't recognize. I flicked it open then scrolled down to the bottom.

It was from Alex: _This is my personal cell number. I wasn't sure if you had it. Call me when you get a minute. I heard about the case. Alexandra. _

I leaned against the wall and thumbed open a new message window. _Alex, I will call you soon. Olivia. _

_Such a wordsmith Liv. Woo her with your one sentence replies. _Well considering she had her tongue down my throat less than four hours ago, I think I've already effectively wooed her. The dinging of the elevators arrival shook me out of my internal debate. The car was empty as I stepped inside, then leaned against the cool metal wall with the back of my head. The cold surface felt good on my warm scalp through my short hair. An odd sensation at first but not unpleasant. I stayed against the wall until the car stopped at the lobby and the doors flew open.

I nodded to the desk officer as I marched out of the precinct. He stared at me as if he didn't recognize me. "Names Benson," I shouted just so he'd know tomorrow and not look stupid at me again when the lobby is packed. "Rookies," I murmured, ducking my head down against the wind, flipping my collar up to protect my naked neck against the chill. _I'm going to have to get more turtlenecks. _

I entered the parking garage so lost in my thoughts that I missed the echoing steps that followed me. The click-clack of heels on cement sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't assume that the heels meant a woman had followed me. Over the course of my career as a Detective, I'd met plenty of cross-dressing men.

I stopped at the car two doors down from mine and pretended to get in the door, watching the shadow approaching in the windows reflection. As the figure stepped into the light, I saw wisps of blonde hair and black framed glasses reflecting the parking garage dim yellow lights. I don't think Alex knew she had been spotted, so I played it cool and watched her with a smile curving my lips.

"Don't you know Miss Cabot that it's not nice to sneak up on an armed woman in the middle of a parking garage," I said and watched her.

I wasn't surprised when she stopped walking. She knew she'd been caught. I watched as her slim fingers reached up to slip the hood of her trench coat off her head. With a wide smile on my face, I turned to face her. "I could have shot you. You need to take stalker lessons again Alex because you failed miserably." I looked down at her shoes pointedly and said, "lesson one, remove your heels before approaching your target."

She stuttered as her cheeks bloomed a pleasant dark red, and she looked at the ground, intently studying the cracks in the asphalt. "I'm sorry Olivia. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab a drink and talk about the case. I didn't think. I just wanted to see you again and I figured you didn't want me coming to the squad room to ask you out for a drink."

My feet carried me over to her and I lifted her ducked chin up so that our eyes met. "you're right…about the drink. I mean, I'd like to take you at least to dinner first before we announce our more than friendship status to the boys in blue. It's only fair to wine and dine you before allowing you to become fodder for precinct gossip." I smiled at her to take any perceived bite out of my words.

"Okay. Keeerm…So would you like to get a drink? I got a brief report from Liz on your current case, but it was like I said, brief."

"Hmm. I'll tell you what…let's go to my apartment. We'll have a glass of wine and order in some thai or something." I looked into her blue eyes, the depths of swirling blue masked by her glasses. I leaned in and touched her lips with mine then pulled back, fully aware of the cameras positioned around the garage that led to the security booth just inside where the desk officer sat monitoring every person and vehicle in the garage. Since the Towers, security has been tight around the one-six. It's very hard to sneak in to get work done undetected now.

"Having a drink and take-in doesn't classify as the out to dinner date. Just so we're clear on that Alex. I'm still taking you out." I walked away from the car that wasn't mine, turning and heading toward my car.

"I still expect you too Liv." She glanced at the car I was standing beside then at the car I just walked away from. "Why were you getting into that car," she pointed then said, "if it isn't yours?"

"I didn't know it was you stalking me. I thought you were Munch trying out his new high-heels."

She released that deep throaty laugh that echoed all the way down to my toes. I giggled with her. _Poor Munch, he's getting so abused today by us. _

"Why don't you ride with me and then I'll bring you back here or pay for your taxi to your place. Your car will be safe here." I unlocked the passenger door of my car and held it open for her. "Your chariot," I gallantly muttered.

"You're a goof. I think your sexy haircut has gone to your head." She shook her head and looked at me, then got in without another word. I ran around and jumped in the drivers seat. Flicking the ignition, I drove us away from the garage.

In the darkness of my car, she whispered, "maybe I was stalking you just a little bit."

"I know. It's okay." I reached out to grab her hand, clasping our fingers together. "I like your kind of stalking." I turned us onto the street and sped up, merging with traffic with one hand on the wheel.

As I stopped for a stop light, my cell phone rang. It was Elliot's ringer.

"Not again," Alex murmured. She released my hand so I could dig out my phone. I hit the talk button and put it to my ear, "yes, El. What's up?"

"I just heard from the night desk guy that Cabot was just here. I went down to catch her, but she was gone."

I glanced over at Alex, who was looking at me curiously. This certainly got weird quick. "Why do you need Cabot Elliot?"

"I wanted to give her a copy of the case so she can get started on it. But like I said, she was gone when I went down to the lobby."

"I'll get it to her later. Don't worry about it El," I said. "In fact, I'll head there right now." I winked at Alex as she listened to the conversation with a smile on her beautiful lips. "I owe her dinner anyways."

Silence met my comment.

A soft laugh then, "well save room for dessert." The laugh got louder.

"Oh shut up. Talk at you later." I hung up on his laughter. "What an ass," I muttered as I drove.

"Are we there yet?" she teased. "I suddenly have a craving for chocolate meringue pie…"

"Not you too," I whined.

She leaned into me and whispered in my ear while placing her hand on my thigh, "I know the perfect place for the whip cream and sprinkles."

At her words, I almost swallowed my tongue, coughing and wheezing for a deep breath of air. "We haven't even been on a first date and you're already trying to get me into bed."

"What can I say Liv, I'm very focused. And right now I want to focus on you."

"What about the wine and the Thai?" I squeaked out in a voice any fourteen year old boy would be ashamed to have.

"I'm a dessert first kind of girl," she coyly whispered then her warm hand patted my trembling thigh.

I swallowed down the drool pooled in my mouth and pushed the accelerator down harder. I realized I wanted dessert first too, especially after the scene today and my newfound relationship with Alex. Life was just too precious to waste a single minute on the unimportant details like wining and dining before taking my soon-to-be lover to bed.

I smiled as I drove while Alex tangled her fingers in the short hairs at my neck seductively.

**A/N: Just a weird bit of an update, I didn't want this story to feel ignored. **

**Puhhleassse push my review button. It's feeling lonely… give some love. **o_o


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters and no profit made.

Rated M for heavy petting….for now ;+)

**Clipped **

Chapter Five:

_Delicacies_

I unlocked my apartment door, flipping on the lights and then stood back. Alex had never been to my apartment before. In fact, only Elliot was allowed through the portal. Perhaps that's why I felt all weird and nervous. It didn't matter that I just had my mouth attached to hers an hour ago. I resisted the urge to wipe my hands on my pants, or muss up my short hair. Throughout the day, I kept touching my hair and I could see how it was going to become an addictive stress reliever.

My palms felt sweaty and my mouth dry as I watched Alex peeking inside curiously, then she stepped inside first. I followed, slamming the door shut and clicking the locks into place.

"So…"

She smiled. "So…"

"Would you like a tour?" I slipped off my jacket and held it nervously in my hands, twisting the wool between my fingers as I watched her eyes raking over my personal living space. The urge to grab her arm and pull her back out the door almost overpowering the low warmth of lust, throbbing through my veins.

"Only if you begin with the bedroom," she husked, stepping forward to stand before me with a glint in her eyes.

I swallowed the lump that suddenly developed at her husky tone and said, "just let me take your coat and I'll lead the way." I held out my hand for her coat and purse. She slipped her coat from her shoulders immediately. Our eyes locked as she handed the soft fabric to me and licked her lips. I watched her pink tongue sliding over her lips and almost dropped her coat, but at the last minute hung it up on the coat-rack by the door.

As I released her coat, preparing to step back, warm hands grabbed my hips, her thumbs sliding along my lower back in small circles. Soft lips brushed the back of my now bare neck. The air halted in my lungs. I had assumed I would make the first move, but it appears that the tables have turned. Hot air swept across my neck as the lips kissed and made their way toward my earlobe.

"Alex," I hummed out her name, questioning what she was doing and pleading for her not to stop all in one word. The lips smiled against my skin while the hands at my hips started to untuck my mussed shirt, obviously hungry for the touch of my skin.

"Olivia…" she husked, "the bedroom?" The lips latched onto my earlobe, warm and hungry, and my knees went weak in response. I closed my eyes and grabbed onto the coatrack for support, nodding in the affirmative.

I gulped then husked, "yes, the bedroom is…back there." I gasped as her hands slipped down to cup my ass, her nails digging into my skin through my trousers. "Oh, God."

She laughed deeply. "Just Alex… And, unless you want to be spread out right here on the floor, I suggest you lead me to your bedroom at a quicker pace. I want you, and I always get what I want, when I want it. You should know that by now."

"You're are so full of yourself Counsellor."

"I would really like to be full of you, Liv. But, I'll admit under duress, that it's how I win cases and influence juries, Liv. Just a few hours ago, you kept saying my name and I have to admit it more than satisfied my inner deity." She smiled, then softly brushed my neck in the most enticing of manners.

"I really wasn't kidding over your oral skills, madam prosecutor."

"Take me to bed and I will show you how finely educated my oral skills are," she husked in a voice that sent shivers straight to my toes. This woman will be the death of me…I just know it.

Sensing that I must be frozen in place, she grabbed my ass, hard and tugged me along, tripping and bumping into objects as we went on the short journey to my bedroom. She chose to leave the bright overhead off and flicked on the lamp right beside the doorway. The soft light illuminated our flushed faces for the other to see and rejoice in the effects of a sudden unleashed desire. Her hands slid up and started to unbuckle my pants, their movements uncoordinated and jerky. I'd almost say she's nervous, but her catty remarks in the living room contradict her actions.

"Liv, did you superglue your trousers together," she husked after three attempts to get the pants unbuttoned and failing. I laughed at her clumsy attempts, secretly delighted that she for once, asked me for assistance in an endeavor, then I gently guided her fingers away, looking into her hooded eyes, as I released the catch and slipped them down my thighs, leaving me in my boxer-briefs. Her eyes immediately went to my unveiled undergarments and focused on the white cotton intently. I almost felt like squirming, but squashed the urge as her hands came back to my hips once and started to softly stroke the skin just inside of the wide elastic waistband with the brands logo prominently displayed.

I leaned in and whispered close to her ear, "so, are you going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to begin your argument…Counsellor?"

"You know me, I'm always ready for a good opening statement," she softly kissed my lips, then gave my stomach a gently shove back until my back bumped the wall by my walk-in closet. Then her fingers and lips seemed to be everywhere at once, brushing and stroking, leaving my body in a sudden state of roaring arousal. The simmering of earlier, was now on full boil. She knelt at my feet as she tugged my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms, trapping my wrists behind my back in a pseudo set of handcuffs. I squirmed at first, but then stopped as I saw her smirk, as she kissed my stomach with soft, brushing kisses, her mouth open and her breath gasping out in warm puffs.

I watched her wiggle out of her shirt, leaving her in a crème colored bra. I stroked her hair, letting her know that I accepted her taking the lead. Her warm fingers slipped under my briefs and while gazing into my downcast gaze, she gave a tug and guided them down my shaking legs.

"Alex," I said, my voice so low that I barely recognized it. She smiled as her lips returned to my lower stomach, her lips still brushing my skin softly. Then, her nails scratched my naked butt cheeks and she trailed the sharp nails down to the backs of my thighs. I gasped and thudded back against the wall, my vision suddenly spinning. I closed my eyes and let her lift one of my legs and set it over her shoulder.

I was open and exposed before Alex Cabot. And I had fantasized it the other way around. Then, her lips moved down to where we both desperately wanted them to be. She smiled against my wet flesh, and I almost completely lost control as her hot, velvet tongue parted my lips and started arguing her case.

I tried to say, 'the defense rests,' but the words became lost in the incoherent moans coming from my lips. I shamelessly thrust forward, my hand resting on her shoulder as her oral skills became apparent in the upward stroke she was giving me.

"Wonderful…" she murmured, her pace never stopping.

I swelled and shook, my body finally letting go. She hummed as she lapped me and I panted as she played my body better than any jury.

I kept my eyes closed, my fingers tangling softly in her hair.

The buzzer beside my head sounded as I sighed.

"Liv…Hey. Let me in," Elliot squealed beside my head.

I grunted, then said, "Homicide…I'm going to…need a good…attorney."

Alex laughed, then whispered, "at your disposal…Detective."

I reached over and hit the talk button. "Just a fucking minute."

"I'm sure you're finished…now, but let me in. It's cold out here."

Alex grabbed my hips and stood up using my body as support. When she was up, our eyes met, and she smiled, then whispered softly by my ear, as her finger reached over by the wall, "I might be your accomplice, which means I can't be your attorney."

"I hear Trevor is available," Elliott huffed.

My head thudded against the wall as I realized he knows. The blush warmed my cheeks as I sighed again and pulled up my pants, my eyes searching for my gun. "He is going to…"

"Shhh. I can hide in the closet," Alex said, then kissed me softly, our eyes still locked.

"Funny."

"Liv…" Elliot's voice whined from the intercom.

Still looking at me, Alex reached over and hit the enter button.

Work beckoned yet again.

**A/N: A short sort of haven't forgotten you update. I'm making headway on a few updates, so look for more very soon. I'm also trying to finish a lot of my open stories before November-the NaNoWriMo month begins. Yay! **


End file.
